A Chance
by Selene69
Summary: If you love her, let her know... if not. Let her go. DATR one-shot


--

A/n: This is my first attemp at DATR so please don't kill me because I can't get Tak in charater. She's hardest of them all for me to write. Without amymore disruption. A Chance.

--

Dib didn't know what he was going to do. He had no real plan of attack as he walked towards her. Her short indigo hair was like the night sky, her violet eyes were darker then ever. She seemed board as Zita and the other girls chattered on about nothing. Boys, cloths, make-up, shoes… bras. Anything they wanted to. He didn't care to notice. Zita spotted him and nudged Tak who looked at him.

She blushed lightly, "Hey, Dib." he stopped and considered running back to Zim and Keef and admitting that he couldn't ask her out. He glanced back at them, Zim was smirking and raising a non-existent eyebrow at him. Keef and Gretchen were engrossed in each other and Gaz was to busy playing her game as her boyfriend (Zim) held her. Dib turned back and noticed Tak was looking at him expectantly.

"Um… I-I… I mean… uh." she smiled lightly, as if she knew the question and had the answer ready for him. Dib lost his nerve, "Did you get the assignment for Calculus? I forgot to write it down." Tak's smile faltered and he heard Zim groan and Keef call him and idiot. Tak's smile returned, but it was sad, disappointed.

"Yah. Pages 146-149. Numbers 1-9, 15, 16, 19 and 20-25." Dib pretended to scrawl it on his hand with the pen he'd pulled from his pocket. Tak seemed hesitant as he looked at her, "Is that _all_ you needed?" Dib felt the words stick in his throat. He couldn't do it.

"Um… well… no…, but yah." Tak's eyes dulled some.

"Okay. See ya 'round, Dib." and she walked away. Dib reached out to grab her, but backed away. Once she was to far away he cried out in frustration and hit himself in the forehead. Zim, Gaz, Keef and Gretchen walked towards him.

"You jerk." Dib looked at Zita in surprise, "You may not see it, but she loves you! I should know! We talk about everything! Do you even realize how happy she was that you came over to talk to her?" Dib shook his head. Zita shrieked in furry, "You selfish, jackass! I swear, Dib! If you look dense up in the dictionary your picture is the definition!" Zita stormed off to find her friend.

Gaz spoke, softly, to her brother, "Maybe you should have taken that shot of whatever Dad offered us this morning. She really likes you, Dib." Dib groaned and sank to the floor. Zim chuckled and crouched down.

"Why don't you just give her flowers? Or kiss her?" Dib glared at Zim and made the Irken flinch back. Even Gaz backed away in fright. The passer bys were shocked to see Gaz back away from her brother, but when they saw his glare, they ran. Zim chuckled nervously and moved slowly behind Gaz who had calmed herself.

"Just do something that will make her get the idea. That's all we're saying." Dib sighed and stood up. He didn't really know how to do this. So, he'd wing it. Making sure they were still in his pocket he walked off to find Zita, and where there was a Zita, there was a Tak.

He found them in the only abandoned hall in the school. Tak was sitting on the floor, talking softly and Zita was sitting opposite her on a chair, listening intently to her friend. The both looked up at the thump of his boots on the now tiled floor. Zita got up and stormed past him, off the her little group. Tak looked torn. Like she wanted nothing better then to sit there with Dib and stare at him, but at the same time, like she wanted to follow Zita because it was safer. Dib made three steps towards her and felt the need to take one step back.

"Tak…"

"Why?" he looked at her. Unable to understand the 'why' she was asking.

"Um… I don't know what you mean." Tak stood up and lend against the lockers. Her violet eyes piercing him to the soul.

"Why did you make a bet you had no intention of keeping. Why was I your pick for this stupid bet? Zim and Keef picked girls that everyone knew they liked, yet you can't seem to even have the stomach to ask me out. So. Why me?" Dib froze. Is that what she'd thought this all was? A bet? He smiled and reached out for her hand. He tested by looking up for a split second before taking it and bringing her closer to him.

"Why did I pick you? Same reason Zim picked Gaz. Same reason Keef picked Gretchen. I like you, Tak." she pulled her hand away from his. He could tell she thought he was lying.

"I'm not human, Dib. I'm not Zita. She told me about that year you asked her out. About how you said you liked her because she was the only _normal person_ you knew. I'm not 'normal' and I'm not a 'person'." She dropped her disguise and Dib felt himself fall in love all over again. Even as an Irken she was beautiful. Her green complexion was slightly lighter them Zim's, more of a lime green. Her eyes were that lovely violet that he wouldn't have changed into Zita's brown for all the money on earth… for all the big foots in the world. The soft curl in her antenna was his favorite part of her. She looked more at home with them showing.

Dib pulled her closer and held her to him, "I don't care. Zim isn't human, he's my best friend. Gaz is in love with him, why can't I…," he paused for a moment, "love you." Tak didn't move from his shoulder, but her could feel her smile, "Will you go out with me? Even though I'm a pathetic human?" Tak laughed and let her disguise take it place just as Dib noticed Zim, Zita, Keef and Gretchen's reflections in the window at the very end of the short hallway. He put his lips to her ear, "Why don't we give them a show?" Tak shook her head and put her arms around his neck.

"Don't move." she whispered to him. She kept moving her lips and he felt her shooing them away. He watched as they left, most likely still listening from around the corner. Tak finally spoke, "Yes. I will."

"Good." they kissed. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't meant to be. It was just right. The soft touch of their lips made it all okay. All the times they stopped themselves, or ignored the other to block the feels faded away.

"It wasn't a bet."

--

a/n: If you got through this without being board please tell me how I did. And if you noticed Gramar or spelling mistakes, please tell me. Thank you. (bow)

--


End file.
